Guardians of Immortals
by GrezzWizard
Summary: Begins with Episode 12: Acmegeddon Part 1. After realizing her brother has found her, Zadavia has been scanning the planet for more people with super powers. Meet Liam and Delilah, an anthropomorphic wolf and a blind human girl. Join them as they go through exciting adventures with the Loonatics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **: Greetings and Welcome to a "Loonatics Unleashed" Fanfic! This idea came to mind when I was writing my other story series called "The Joy of Creation". It kept bugging my mind and so I had to put it down on paper. I will continue "The Joy of Creation 2" along with this fic as soon as I have inspiration for it. This begins the same way as episode 'Acmegeddon Part 1' but from there it will be total AU. Warning: some of the characters will be OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

 **Delilah's P.O.V.**

"Attention! Prepare the arrival of the Acmetropolis Prison Train. Today, we're transporting FOUR of the most dangerous criminals to a new maximum security facility."

I sat in my little cell waiting patiently in the train cargo. I lean in closer trying to hear any information about our guests. I accidentally hit my head into the reinforced glass, earning myself a headache. I place my ear to the wall.

"Sypher, Power Transfer." said a female robotic voice.

"Mastermind, Diabolical genius."

"Weather Vane, Atmospheric Control."

"Massive, Gravity Manipulation"

I see four silhouettes appear in my line of sight. The open on the far right has a yellow hue with an athletic figure, a tall purple stick figure, a short blue lightbulb thing and a green giant at the far left. The captor entered the room.

Whoever chose the captor must really rethink their life.

"Greetings Prisoners! Losers, parasites, scums of society. I will be your jailer today, so sit back, relax and enjoy your incarceration." I shake my head in disgust.

"Yo! Duck dude!" I turn to see Sypher raising his hand.

"High five." I ready my power, just in case.

"Sorry Sypher. I'm not falling for your power sucking schemes! In fact, you're all wasting your time if you're thinking of getting out."

"Shall I calculate the odds on that?"

"Forget it, Mastermind! This ultra-high security transportation tube is taking you to a more ultra-high impenetrable prison. Face it, Villains. You're never getting out of here." Suddenly, I felt a really bad headache as the others outside my transportation tube yell in distress.

When the pain disappears, everyone but Duck and I were gone. Duck starts to panic and shake in fear. I knock on my tube, hoping to get his attention. Duck turn towards me, surprise to see me.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Hello." I turn towards the angelic voice, seeing a multicolored woman floating a few feet from me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Zadavia and I got a compromise that you might like." I raise my eyebrows. What could she give me that I would want?

"Ok, what do you have in mind sister?"

 **Meanwhile**

 **Liam's P.O.V.**

I walked down the hallway to my locker room. The hall erupted with people as the school bell rang loudly, signaling the end of school. I sigh, exhausted as I put my books into their spot. As I close my locker, a giant tiger appear beside me.

"Hey Nerd, where's my homework?"

"Do it yourself, Terrence." Liam starts to walk away but stumble as the big cat pulls him off his feet. Liam growls in warning. The tiger slam Liam into the wall, earning a yelp from me. I claw Terrence but all I receive is a punch to my stomach.

Suddenly, Terrence had me in a headlock. I tap his arm, begging him to let go but he tighten his grip. I was losing consciousness and in a state of panic, I bite him.

"Ouch!" I freeze in my spot as I feel a sudden rush of power and pain. I look to Terrence, seeing him shrinking to my size. I was so surprised I didn't even notice my own transformation. When the pain subsided, we stood up.

"Hey, how did you get so big?" I look down and almost have a heart attack. I was ripped. Every muscle I have on me was bulging and well-defined. Terrence shook in fear as I relish at my new found power. I look to Terrence.

He knees shake as I tower above him. He eyes are wide with fear. He couldn't even move. He reminded me of me the first time I met Terrence.

"Go." Terrence runs with his tail between his legs. I walked towards my class but a bright glow caught my eye. A woman who I would only see in a sci-fi show appears in front of me.

"Hello Liam."

"How do you know my name?"

"I asked the principle of the school."

"Oh."

"You just discovered your power, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to use those powers for good?" I gave that some thought.

"How?"

 **Location: Unknown**

A wormhole opens in an unknown part of the universe. It spits out the four villains that escaped the Acmetropolis Prison Train: Massive, Weather Vane, Mastermind and Sypher on a distant plant from Earth.

"Where are we?"

"And how do we get here?"

"I brought you here. I am Optimatus." Optimatus explains his goal to them and offer a deal.

"Do as I ask and you will forever rule Acmetropolis and all its resources." Mastermind, Weather Vane and Massive gather into a small circle to discuss their next move.

"Any objections?"

"Well, we do own him for breaking us out of prison."

"But on the other hand, he's a cold-blooded alien who probably plans to take over Acmetropolis for himself."

"All in favor?"

 **Weather Vane's P.O.V.**

"I don't know. Can we really trust him?" I ask. I look to Optimatus, only to find Sypher makes another deal with him. I raise my arms to the sky, summoning my clouds to carry him to me. Mastermind walks to him.

"No side deals."

"Oh and I do have one other request. Once you invaded the Loonatic's Headquarters, insert this device."

"Oh! Nice work. Mind if I look inside?" Mastermind asked

"YES! Any attempt to do so will end very badly."

"Maybe, I should better hold on to that." I grab the chip from Mastermind's small hands, pocketing it in my dress. Mastermind tried to get it back.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"

"You didn't agree to work with us." I face palmed.

"Is that so?" Optimatus approached me as I slowly backed away from him.

"Give us back the chip." I reach into my pocket and threw it to them. He passed it to Massive. I fold my arms.

"Can I go back now?" Optimatus glared at me.

"Very well." He took a device from his holster and aims at me. Everything was black after that.

 **Back at Loonatic HQ**

 **No one's P.O.V.**

"They escape on my watch. I'm doomed!" Duck sits at the table, waiting for Zadavia's call. Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev and Slam were sitting at the table with two empty seats.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Duck" Ace encourage

"Ace is right; I mean it's technically not your fault. However, it was a major bummer and you probably feel worse because we all know it makes you less like the leader you want to be." Rev reply, though it wasn't helping. Ace smirk

"Ghee Rev, have you heard of the phase called who asked you?" Duck sulked in his seat.

"Ah, we better tell Zadavia."

"I already know." Zadavia's image appeared on the table.

"Oh boy."

"How did they escape, Duck?"

"They were just flushed into a hole and just went _PUFF!_ "

"You must find them before the situation escalates. I… I suspect…"

"Suspect what, Zadavia?"

"I must go. I will contact you later" Ace thought about Zadavia's suspicious behavior as Lexi noticed the two empty seats.

"Hey, what's with Zadavia? And why do we have new seats?"

"Could it be that we have two new teammates?" Tech suggest

"I'm not so sure, Tech. Until then, let's not assume anything."

 **On the Ocean floor**

In the Ocean were many fish of many different size and shape swimming across a big dome.

"I thought I was safe here. I've run out of time." Zadavia paced around her home, thinking out loud.

"I fear his coming for me." Suddenly, Zadavia's computer beeped. She rushed to the screen, analyzing the data input to her screen. Zadavia's lips curve into a small joyous smile as she ran off. On the screen, big letters blink in red. It read: TARGETS FOUND.

 **Back at Loonatic's HQ**

"Fear not! I shall track down those criminals and serve them justice, Duck style with a side of melt cheese." Duck said.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Ace reply

"But my cheese will get cold!" Duck whines.

"This is just another sad desperate attempt to kiss up to Zadavia and hog all the glory." Lexi looks at Duck with disgust.

"Um, yeah and your point is?"

"Ok Duck, I'll make you a deal. You can go look for those super jerks…" Ace explained

"Now you're talking"

"…so long as you take Rev with you."

"Yeah!" Rev speeds next to duck.

"Uh, sorry. I don't do partners."

"OK then, how about a sidekick? Lots of heroes have sidekicks."

"Hmm, that could work!" With that, the two heroes ran out the tower. Meanwhile, Tech was scanning the city for any activity on their missing villains. They found Sypher at the National Zoo, causing chaos. They rushed to the scene, ready to fight crime.

Meanwhile Duck and Rev were at the Prison loading docks. However, the Loonatics at the zoo weren't having a good day.

"Master villains one! Super heroes zero. Hahahaha!" Massive carried the knocked out Loonatics. A shadow appear out of nowhere, surprising the villains. A big muscled wolf tower above Mastermind and knocked her out.

Massive dropped the down heroes and ran to fight Liam but it left the Loonatics unguarded. Sypher walked closer to them with his arms out stretched but was stopped by Delilah. She raised a shield around them and moves her attention to Sypher but he was already gone.

In the darkness, Sypher stood a distance away from Delilah. 'I may be a villain but I am not a heartless person. Selfish but not heartless.' Sypher thought as he kangaroo jumped towards Massive and Liam. The two were locked in fight.

Liam threw Massive into the public toilets, crushing the building and knocking him out. A boy watch in fear as he go up and ran to safety. Sypher surprise attack Liam, aiming for his head. Liam stumbled back but he only growled in anger.

"Liam!" Delilah threw white balls of plasma to Sypher, giving him no chance to touch Liam. Mastermind sent an electro blast to Delilah while Massive hit Liam in his head with a metal lamp post, knocking him out.

 **Sometime later…**

The Loonatics woke in the underground prison Tech built to hold Mastermind. Sypher was left on guard duty while the Loonatics tried to escape.

"Nice to meet you, Liam…" Ace shook Liam's hand.

"…and Delilah." When Ace shook her hand, he felt a chill went up his arm. The elevator door open revealing Duck and Rev.

"Hey, where's Weather Vane?" Lexi asked

"She didn't want to join us. So we sent her into a holding cell somewhere here." A flash of purple lightning stuck Sypher as he was talking. Weather Vane floated from the ceiling on her storm cloud. She looked to the console.

"Does anyone have an idea of the code?" asked Weather Vane. They shook their heads as Weather Vane tried to decipher the code herself.

"Forgetting something?" Duck taunted. Duck started to quake around, distracting Sypher. Rev speed to the console. Weather Vane Ran to Duck's aid as Sypher got a hold of Duck, absorbing his power.

"Not so fast, Sypher."

"Six digits, random sequence." Rev's fingers moved at blinding speed, unsuccessful at obtaining the code.

"I think I know the code." Tech exclaimed. They escaped the holding cell and joined the fight; however the other villains had joined as well.

"You let them escape!" Mastermind yelled in disappointment.

"I'm handling it." Lexi brain blasted Sypher into the wall next to the elevator.

"See?" Sypher reply before falling unconscious. After a short battle, the Loonatics stood in front of the villains for a final showdown.

"Care for round 2, Loonatics?" Suddenly, a bright flash of colors blinded everyone in the area. The villains gasped as they realized Optumatis was disappointed in their work. He summoned a wormhole to Optumatis' HQ.

"Who was that?" Ace asked to no one in particular.

"Loonatics, There's something I must tell you." A figure floated into their view. Liam dropped to his battle stance, not letting his guard down. Delilah grabbed his arm, telling him to stand down. The figure let her hood down, revealing Zadavia.

"Zadavia!"

"…in the flesh." They ran to her side, asking her questions.

"I can't help but feel something familiar to that guy."

"I'm not surprised. He is my brother." Everyone gasped

"Oh brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of Immortals Chapter 2: Armageddon**

"Loonatics, I'm sure you met Delilah and Liam." The Loonatics sat at their respective spots at the table. Zadavia stood next to Ace.

"The first time Optimatus found me, he sent a meteor to your planet." The whole team gasped shocked. Duck fainted in his over dramatic way. Delilah couldn't see what was happening but went over to where she heard Zadavia was and laid a comforting hand.

"So I searched this entire planet for special people to help me defend your planet. Delilah and Liam were supposed to help." Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Duck, Slam, Liam and Delilah thought about a plan to attack. Delilah sat on her chair, head lifted up to the stars. Liam turned to Tech to discuss a way to install propulsion thrusters on their spacecraft.

"I don't think it's a good plan to just appear in front of them. They will detect us miles away." Ace reasoned. Suddenly, a light bulb lit in Delilah's head. She smiled and stepped to the table.

"Why don't we use that to our advantage?" Zadavia and the Loonatics looked at her with raised eyebrows, interested at the thought. Delilah placed a finger on the map, unknowingly pointing at Jupitar.

"All we need is a distraction." The Loonatics turned to Weather Vane, who was sitting quietly listening to the conversation. Weather Vane gulped.

 **Time Skip**

"You sure this plan will work?" Ace looked to Delilah on the screen; Zadavia was in her ship flying closer to her brother's base. Ace, Lexi, Tech, Rev, Duck and Slam fly around the other side of the solar system. The plan was to distract Optimatus while everyone else land on board the enemy base. While 'Zadavia' chatted with Optimatus about surrendering, Tech will hack into their wireless network and lower their security.

"Greetings sister, as much as I love to chat. I think you best spend your next few moments preparing for your demise. Mwahahaha!" As the call cut off, 'Zadavia' disappeared in a flash of bright light leaving a glowing white ball in her place.

"Tech?" Ace turned to the coyote, beads of sweats rolling down his forehead. Tech just lay back on his seat with his arms behind his head. Weather Vane appeared next to Delilah, shaking in fear with her hands covering her eyes. After a few seconds, she lowered her hands and breathed a sigh of relief. The Loonatics hid a distance from the enemy base. Tech looked through his binoculars, seeing many robots and the villains preparing a fight among each other.

"What's going on over there?" Ace asked.

"It looks like they're fighting each other." Tech replied, not believing his own words. Suddenly, Delilah collapse on the ground, clutching her head in pain. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She looked up to blurred vision of Liam, holding her while the Loonatics look at her through the screen.

Rev shot up as he heard static in the air. A gigantic wormhole had opened above Optimatus' base, sucking three figures into it. Delilah placed a hand on the table, stabling herself before talking. Liam held onto her, making sure she was fine.

 _Ring Ring  
Ring Ring_

Liam perked his ears to the sound, picking up the futuristic phone. After a few seconds of listening, Liam put the phone down and when back to Delilah's side where she was rubbing her head.

"That was the president. She said there are some escaped super villains at town square." Liam said.

"Delilah, take care of them. Liam, keep me posted here at HQ. Ace out." With that, the screen goes black. Delilah stood from her chair and walked to the wall, where she placed both hands on the wall and pull them apart. The movement created a portal that revealed the downed criminals.

"See you soon." Delilah said as she stepped through.

Liam seat himself on the same chair Delilah sat earlier. This was going to be a long while. Liam went to the kitchen to grab some popcorn, might as well watch Delilah fight off the bad guys.

 **Town Square**

A white portal appears as the villains were listening to Optimatus' speech. Mastermind was the first to recognize Delilah. Mastermind walked towards Delilah followed closely by the other two. Delilah inhaled; this is going to be easy.

Mastermind, Massive and Sypher stood a few feet away from Delilah, watching her every move as she stood with her blank stare. Massive circled around her to the left and Sypher to the right. They have Delilah surrounded. Mastermind tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well? What are you waiting for!?" Mastermind screamed. Sypher and Massive looked at each other confused, why isn't she arresting them? When Delilah exhaled, Sypher lost his arms and legs. Massive and Mastermind stood in shock at what happened, giving Delilah enough time to behead Mastermind. Massive shook his head and ran away, getting over his shock. Delilah turn to the gigantic glowing green that was shrinking the farther Massive ran. She shook her head in disappointment. Massive ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He stopped at the sidewalk, panting and tired. Unbeknownst to him, Delilah was above him on the roof of a building. She took a step forward and plunged down, falling. Massive noticed a shadow that was growing bigger. He looked up to see Delilah falling towards him. He uses his powers to manipulate Delilah's gravity unaware that using his abilities has a price.

As Massive's power slowed her descend to the ground, Massive was confused as why she wasn't crushed by gravity until he noticed that he was floating upwards towards the sky, towards space where no one can hear him and none can get hurt by him. Delilah walked back to where Sypher was on the ground in a pool on his own blood. Sypher turn his head towards Delilah who was walking pass Sypher to Loonatic Headquarters.

"Why?" Delilah stops walking. Sypher coughed, blood spilling across the road almost reaching her. Delilah turned to Sypher, walking around the blood to his side.

"While Massive were fighting with the wolf, I refused to fight you." Delilah listened to the broken villain as he dies in front of her. Delilah watch the yellow glow of Sypher fades off to nothingness.

"So you can never hurt anyone ever again." Delilah walked pass the corpses and in a cloud of white smoke, Delilah disappears to home.

 **At HQ**

Liam gapped at the screen. A gush a wind got his attention and Liam turned his head to meet the gaze of Delilah. Liam stood from his chair, staring fearfully at Delilah, her stare shaking his very soul.

Delilah saw the glow of Liam's soul fading in and out of her vision, shaking unstably.

"What happened?" asked Delilah, her voice was gentle and soft but it was also laced with confusion.

"I saw what you did." Liam answered, his voice shaking. Delilah raises her hands in the universal pose for surrender, showing she is not a threat. She slowly approached the trembling wolf. Normally, Liam would have taken a step back in fear but something told him otherwise, telling him that she can be trusted.

"I won't never intentionally hurt you." Delilah was directly in front of the muscular wolf. Liam was surprised that he had to look down to her, thinking about it he is the tallest team member in the group. Delilah saw that Liam's soul was stable but she can tell Liam was conflicted.

"I'm sorry that you saw what I did." Delilah placed a hand on Liam's. Liam watch as Delilah closes her free hand and blow into it. A shiny sword appeared in Liam's hand with glittering gems.

"This sword is enchanted. It can repel any danger." Liam stared into Delilah's clouded eyes, looking for any signal if she was bluffing. Satisfied, Liam looked at the sword with glee smiling like a child.

"Thank you" replied Liam, walking to his room. Delilah turned to Liam's retreating direction, watching him leave. She walked back to her bedroom, which was across from Liam's room. After closing her bedroom door, she flicked the light switch on to see a woman with flaming red hair sitting on the desk. The mysterious woman was dress in a red and black rocker outfit with a hint of Greece inspiration to the design.

"Aww, you found a pet." The woman taunted.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Delilah asked, though her voice was without malice. The woman got off the desk and walked towards Delilah.

"I came because I need your help." Delilah walked pass the woman with red hair to her bed.

"I'll see what I can do." The woman was not satisfied with the answer but she couldn't doing anything else, so the woman erupted in flames disappearing as the fire teleported her away. Delilah lay down on the bed and said a small prayer, falling asleep soon after.


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter 3: Homecoming**

The city of Acmetropolis cheered when they saw the wormhole vanish and the Loonatic's aircraft appeared from the sky. Ace sat at the pilot seat, driving the spacecraft towards HQ. Everyone was happy that they defeated the enemy. Even Duck was feeling generous. Until….

"Hey! What's that?" Lexi yelled, pointing at the streets. Ace landed the spacecraft and opened the doors. Lux was the first one out, unprepared for the sight before her.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Lexi?!" The team rushed out the door with Zadavia close behind. One glance of the scene before them made everyone stopped. Lexi turned away, unable to see the corpse on the street. Ace hugged her, rubbing her back as he tried to comfort him.

Tech slowly walked to Massive's head, kneeling down to examine his dead nemesis. A short distance away was Sypher and his dismembered arms lay in a blood of his own blood. Tech removed a device seemingly out of nowhere and began to analyse the crime scene.

"Blood's cold, meaning this happened a long time ago."

 _BANG_

A loud noise came from the dark alley, The Loonatics snapped to attention readying their powers. A young woman was rummaging the trash bins but she wasn't using her hands. Black tendrils erupted from the ground, overturning every trash can and garbage dump. Ace looked to the others before approaching the woman.

"Ah! Excuse me, Doc?" The woman turned her head towards Ace so fast, it was almost surreal. She wore a navy blue and black velvet gothic hooded medieval dress. The face was covered in darkness of the hood, you couldn't even see her eyes.

"Could you tell us what happened here?" Lexi asked

The woman could only shook her head and instead pointed to the sky. A shadow loomed above the group, growing bigger as it makes a landing. A gust of wind later and before the Loonatics is a shirtless angel with the head of a crow. He wore jeans with a massager's bag on his right hip. This cause Lexi to look away flustered.

"Thanatos" The word seemed to echo around the area as the hooded woman approach the anthro crow. Surprisingly, the two embraced each other as if they were long lost siblings.

"Moirai! You've grown since the last time I saw you." Thanatos removed her hood, revealing Moirai to be a beautiful raven haired maiden. Moirai smiled, showing sharp teeth. Fangs that could tear flesh and crush bone.

However, that wasn't the scary thing about Moirai. The fact that she doesn't have any eyes spooked everyone there. Thanatos stepped to the dead villains and raised a clawed hand. The eyes glowed bright blue along with his wings and hands.

A mysterious mist rise from the corpses and their ghostly form appear. Mastermind and Sypher looked normal. Upon closer inspection resulted in scars where Mastermind was beheaded and Sypher was dismembered.

"Who are you?" Thanatos asked.

"Mastermind, Diabolical Genius."

"Sypher, Power Transfer." Thanatos frowned deeply, resting his head on his fist. Zadavia was amazed. Who are Thanatos and Moirai? Why didn't they show up on her scanners? If there are more victims or the meteor that gained super powers, should she make an army? Recuit all of them and start a league of super heroes and heroines?

"Seems like you been very naughty." Thanatos said, he reached the ground and his form began to glow blue again. The ground began to shake very hard. It looked like an earthquake was taking place. Suddenly, the ground beneath the souls broke open and they fell though. Duck inched forward, sneaking a peek over the edge.

Duck screamed in fright and ran back to the group. Thanatos slam his fist to the ground, closing the crack. It suddenly was very quiet as if nothing happened. Everyone stood shocked beyond words. Thanatos held Moirai by the waist with one arm and prepared to take off.

"Wait!..." Lexi ran towards the fit crow man and demonic faced woman.

"Who did this to them?" Lexi asked, pointing where the corpses was. Thanatos smiled happily while Moirai seemed to smirk at the blonde bunny. Thanatos reached into his bag at his hips and pulled out a card, giving it to Lexi before taking off into the sky with Moirai in his arms.

"Thwat twas enterwesting." said Slam, looking at Ace the leader. Ace approached Lexi who was reading the card in her hands.

"Hey Lexi, what did the card say?" Lexi stared at the card before showing it to the other team members. It was blank.

"Are you serious?" Duck yelled.

"Did you not see what he can do?!" Duck rambled on and on to the team leader. Zadavia thought about what Thanatos and Moirai demonstrated. What did Duck saw when Thanatos sent Mastermind and Sypher down into the earth?

"At the moment now, everyone deserves a rest. I will contact you later, Zadavia out." Zadavia said and she walked away. Ace nodded, Zadavia was right. Everyone could use a holiday. Back at HQ, Liam was staring at himself in the mirror. He bear his teeth, displaying his perfect pearly white and sharp fangs.

He stole it all from Terence. Hehehe, Liam giggled at the thought of the tiger but it also scares him. He has all this power and it scares him that he can just take what he wants. Additionally, Delilah has gifted him a sword and he could feel the power resonating from within said sword.

Liam's ears flatten on his head in distress as he stared into the mirror. What it reflected was something that would appear in a super hero movie but all Liam saw was a coward. Liam's ears perked at the sounds of footsteps. Liam quickly closed the mirror and sat on the couch.

Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Tech and Rev entered the room silently. Liam stared at them in confusion.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The group halted in their track, embarrass that they didn't notice Liam.

"Oh Liam, we didn't noticed you were here." Tech said. Liam smirked as he crossed his muscly arms over his chest. That was another thing he inherited from Terrence it seemed, Terrence's confident and flirting skills.

"We handled Zadavia's brother but now we have another enigma in our hands." Lexi show the card Thanatos gave her to Liam. *POP* a white flash illuminated the room as if a flash grenade detonated. Liam blinked and found Delilah in front of him between Lexi and Liam.

"Welcome back, Friends" Delilah greeted with a wave. Liam growled sexually. Ace stepped between the two, folding his arms as he glared at Liam.

"Focus Liam. Do you think you can hunt Thanatos down?" At the mention of Thanatos did Delilah perked up.

"You met him?"

"You know him?" Ace asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Did he send you a blank card?" Lexi nodded, waiting for her to explain more. It took her a second before she realized Delilah can't see.

"Yes, he did." Lexi passed the card to Delilah. Delilah felt the card, turning it here and there before going to the kitchen. However, everyone tense at the distinct sound of a knife drawn from the counter-top knife block.

"I need some help getting blood for the card to reveal the message." Everyone raised their eyebrows like their disbelief wasn't already that high. Ace as the leader was about to walk forward until Liam stepped forward and entered the kitchen, leaving the others behind.

"I was hoping it was you." Delilah smiled. Liam took the knife from Delilah's hands, pointing the tip on her hand.

Back to the other team members sat on the sofa, Duck was flipping channels while Ace, Lexi, Slam, Tech and Rev sat quietly awaiting news. Liam came out of the Kitchen with a blood stained card and when to get a first-aid-kit. Ace placed his hand on the wolves' shoulder, stopping him.

"Is she alright?" Liam nodded, shrugging the hand off and walking back to the kitchen. Lexi read the card aloud:

Greetings, you've invited to the Birthday Ball of:

Hades

Your attendance is very much appreciated.

Join us this weekend, dancing the night away in Masquerade Attire.

Additionally, best costume wins a prize.

The Ferryman will dock at your front doorstep.

"Who is Hades?" Duck asked as genuine confusion appear on his face.

"Tech, ran a search in the world on this name." Ace commanded

"Alright, Chief." Tech saluted, walking to his laboratory.

"In the meantime, we should fine appropriate attire for this birthday." Ace commented.

"Waff is Muskarad? (What is a Masquerade?)" Slam asked.

"A Masquerade is party where people dress up in fancy costumes with a mask covering their face." A voice replied.

"Sounds like fun!" Lexi said. Ace looked back to the kitchen doorway; Liam was carrying Delilah bridal style. Delilah was sound asleep in the wolf's arms, out like a light. Liam made his way to Delilah's room.

Once Liam was out of sight did Ace turn back to the group. Duck couldn't sit still as he listened to the group's conversation. Ace sat next to the road runner and tapped lightly on his shoulder. Duck looked to his leader then back to fiddling with his hands.

"What's up, Duck?"

"Remember when Thanatos opened the earth?"

"Yeah, why Doc? Saw something bad?" Duck stayed silence for a while, looking at the floor. Ace frowned, what did duck saw?

In Delilah's room, Liam gently lay Delilah on her bed. The wolf was about to leave when he noticed a few strands of hair in her face. Liam wiped them away, caressing her face. Delilah lean into Liam's hand, snuggling it. Liam stuck in the position he was signed and climbed on the bed with Delilah.

That night, Duck twisted and turned on his bed as he was unable to sleep peacefully. In his slumber were Nightmarish figures in a land full of monsters and rivers flowing to a big castle. However, the most terrifying thing was those glowing eyes that pierce through the darkness.


End file.
